<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Senior's Playground by RyuichiKureha89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567052">The Senior's Playground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89'>RyuichiKureha89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only a group chat that is happening for a certain event at ' I Hate (Love) You ' &amp; ' The Bittersweet of Married Life' and other later events~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sora's Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the example of group chat, I saw this on  CodeNameCarrot,La_Temperanza, for the tutorial of the message.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">The Senior's Playground</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 16:15 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guys, I'm going to married with Kairi next month !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">What the fuck ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">What the fuck ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">What the fuck ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ugh, Guys, That wasn't an Appropiate way to congrats someone</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Where you gonna celebrate at ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">At New York probably, Kairi's been liking a certain place recently</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">DUDE, WHY THE HELL I'M STILL SINGLE ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Because you're ugly, My dear Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Shut up Larxene, you should self-intropection before saying that to me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Well at the very least, I will keep you guys in touch when the date's gonna be settle 😘. Anyway, How are you guys ? I miss you so much.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm fine Sora. But recently, Terra often chatting with me which is weird.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh ? Terra ? Yeah, he's always like that when he interested with someone</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait, So you've been always chatting with him, Ven ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">I smell the fire of jealous 🔥</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">No, well.. Sometimes, we used to talk about Aqua after our misunderstanding event..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why you didn't tell me this Ven ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Because I know you will be jealous about something that isn't supposed to </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">When he's start to talking about me Ven ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">It was when We're holding a party at our apartment remember ? You didn't saw him back then since he was always at the pool while you're at the kitchen. He suddenly whispered to me asking about you. And after you all got home, Terra chat to me, asking about you (and your phone number)</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">I still hate him until now</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Because he is always talking with you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Can you both please stop arguing about this ? @Vanitas @Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry..😥</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anyway, Where is Axel ? He should be online at this hour</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 17:15 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry, I'm busy right now</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">What are you doing ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Staring at someone</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ohh~ Who's the lucky person ?? Spill the beans Ax ! 😏</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Now I'm curious, Who's the guy ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nah, It won't be fun if I tell you guys , It's starting with the letter R 😌</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Roasted Chicken ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dude, That's food, not a name..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Do we all know this guy with letter R ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">You sure do.. 😏</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">I have a bad feeling for this</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Is it Roxas ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">*Inserting X-files song here* WHAT THE HECK..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">IS THIS TRUE ? ISN'T IT ROASTED CHICKEN ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait, Is it Roxas ? My little brother ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">SEPHIROTH.......SEPHIROTH....</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aqua, why are your guessing was always correct 😑</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm not in love with him or something, it's just the guy is very fun to teased lol</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, I know how you feel Bro, but I prefer his older brother..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Van, my little brother is not fun to teased 😒.. He's my precious little brother</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">I love you although you're not fun to teased Ven</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Be right back, I'm gonna puke</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Same (2) @Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Isn't Roxas at New York ? Why are you in there to, Axel ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">I've got transfered from work and will be here for a long period.. And a few days before, I've met Roxas at the supermarket. He's so cute,But I'm sad that I couldn't see his face better. his allergic make his face got cover by mask</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Strange, he told to me that his allergic hasn't come for 2 years</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">He is always like that when He mad 😂😂</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm back bitches, What did I miss ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Never mind, I'm gonna puke again.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Since when you're gay dude ?@Axel</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Since when I'm straight bro ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm surrounded with a bunch of idiots 😐</span><br/><span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 17.36 PM</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Flashback Before Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While looking at Twitter, I was inspired by someone's quote which is like this :</p>
<p>ventus : What do you love about me?</p>
<p>vanitas : Everything.</p>
<p>ventus  : But...what do you love about me?</p>
<p>vanitas, eye twitching : Everything.</p>
<p>ventus : specifically, what do you love about me?</p>
<p>vanitas, smacking him with a pillow : I DON'T KNOW, BITCH ! YOUR SMILE ?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I changed the dialogue a bit. And Thanks for Inspiring me (Aoi). And Thank you too to Ima Nonyme for always reviewing~ QWQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Vanitas</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Sunday</b> 23.30 PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ven, Are you sleeping yet ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">No, not yet. Why ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">I missed you, Can I call you now ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">No, Don't. Roxas at my home today, He will be annoyed if you call me 😶</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Can't you just kick his ass so he could shut his mouth ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Probably not gonna work.. ? I have done it once..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">What happened ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">He almost ripped My Chirity as a threat..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Now that's a murder..</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Sorry 😫.. I wish I could call you too.. How about if we chatting instead ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay if you say so.. What are you doing right now ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Watch Roxas playing Nier Automata.. He's so sadist for killing the deer 😥</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Does he have a main quest ?why would he killing a deer ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">He said that the deer was like you, He feel annoyed and decide to kill them</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why the heck he equalize me with a deer ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I dunno.. Should I ask him ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">No need, I already know the answer anyway.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Be right back Van, I wanna brush my teeth.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 23.53PM</span>
</p>
</div>Ventus had gone to the toilet, while Roxas silently paused the game and decided to check Ventus phone. He grinned wildly and decided to hijack his phone.<div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Vanitas</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Sunday</b> 23.55 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I'm back. Sorry for late reply.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">No need, That was fast. Are you really brush your teeth Ven ?🤨</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Of course, I'm really fast when I'm brushing my teeth. Anyway, this maybe kinda out of a sudden blue, But can I ask you something ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sure, go on..</span><br/>
<span class="greply">What do you love about me ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Everything</span><br/>
<span class="greply">But.. What do you love about me ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Everything</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Spesifically.. What do you love about me ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Your smile.</span><br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 23.57PM</span>
</p>
</div>Roxas cringed. Vanitas was totally a sap to Ventus. He had a goosebumps after read the text. Finally, He was giving his last straw to Vanitas.<div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Vanitas</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Sunday</b> 23.58 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I hate you. Don't you ever call or text me again. If you came to my place, My little brother and I will instantly kill you.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait.. What ?! What did I do ?</span><br/>
</p>
</div>Roxas blocked the number and silently laughed in sadist way. He did it, He finally could avenge his revenge to him. Thus, He continued his game and smiled happily.<br/>After a few seconds, Ventus leaved the toilet and went to the living room. He saw Roxas smiled happily which makes Ventus somehow had become cringed. He checked his phone in any case his brother would probably done anything suspicious, and yes. He does. He blocked Vanitas numbers.<p>" Rox, What's your problem with him ? " Ventus sighed.<br/>
" What ? I'm not doing anything " Roxas told him innocently<br/>
" Yeah right. " Ventus rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Then, Ventus had gone to his bedroom to unblocked Vanitas number. He had texted Vanitas again.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Vanitas</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Sunday</b> 00.10AM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Sorry, That was entirely Roxas doing. Not me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Fuck, tell him that I'm gonna take some revenge to him.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Well, let me call you then. I'm in my bedroom right now, and Roxas probably feel sorry about earlier</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Can I have a phone sex with you as a revenge for Roxas ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">You better not Van 😒.</span><br/>
</p>
</div>Thus, They had been spending their night by calling.
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth or Dare Groupchat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This happen a few weeks after Chapter 2 incidents which accidently Vanitas succeed to take his revenge to Roxas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway, The green bubble chat is Vanitas in any case you confused.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Truth or Dare !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 21.00PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sup' Bitch. I'm making a new group exclusively for us which is called 'Truth or Dare', Baby ! </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lame ! Truth or Dare isn't exist anymore 💩</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Really? I've always play it with Ven and Roxas everytime we got some spare time !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">That's because you're always forcing us to do it, Sor 😒. Anyway, If this game's on, I will always choosing Truth.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Wait, you're not going to choosing Dare ? I mean.....</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Never mind.. I can always ask you to do it later </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">What do you want Van ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">If you know what I mean /Grinning</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm in because I'm bored 😗.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sure, Why not ? I hope you guys getting more sane after playing this game 😐</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay ! Let's begin then, Let's start with the first person who start the chat by the order ! I'm the first so I'm choosing Truth ! Go on and ask me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Why is your underwear in my bed Dem ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Damn.. I was try to jacking off while you're at work. Sorry 😂 </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHY THE HECK YOU'RE JACKING OFF IN MY BED BITCH.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're bed is comfy than mine. So I guess using your bed isn't gonna be a bad place at all for jacking off 🤣. Anyway, enough of Axel question. Next ! </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Are you top or bottom Dem ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Can I slap your face ? How many times do I have to tell you THAT I'M SINGLE </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Correction, <em><strong>Forever Alone</strong></em> 🤭</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Do you ever kiss someone Dem ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Probably his grandma 🤣</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">I have.. Once, and it was an accident</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Pfft, Seriously? Accident? Tell the story then</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">I was drunk that day at the bar, and when I'm about gonna head out, I stumbled on the guy and kissed him. He slapped me really hard. Damn, I still remember how hurt it is.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Isn't that way to cliche ? Damn..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">So Demyx, What quote do you usually like for life?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">DANCE WATER DANCE ! 💦💦</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay, I'm gonna take it back for telling that this game might be bringing you all sane 😨</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I've nothing to ask. Not interested.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'M ABSOLUTELY CHOOSING DARE. BRING IT ON BITCH ⚡⚡</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kill yourself Lar</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry~  I'm immortal, My dear friend Demyx ☠️</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Slap someone ass please</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Done dear~ I've already slap someone ass</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Who ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">My dad</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh..shit..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Buy me Captain Jack Sparrow plushie please</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">That's way too expensive dude, and could you please don't ask something that involving money 🙃. NEXT.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tell your dad that you need some money for buying plushie</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Awww.. Thank you Axel 😆</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">He said that he doesn't want to give me money. Even if he does, I will not buying Ven a plushie.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay, So my turn then</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">You already did your turn dude !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait, so that was count ? Sheesh.. Fine</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">I will dare you to ask 2 times about Ven's love life 😙</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Easy 🤭</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">SORA, WHY ME ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm just curious 😂</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, I'm with Sora too. Larxene, I dare you to ask 1 time about Ven's love life</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">YOU TOO AQUA ?!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">That's makes 3 question at a time ! I will ask some question to Ven after I'm done</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Add 1 more question for Ven. </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">I hate you Van 😠</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay~ That makes into 4 question. So be ready to tell the truth Ven 😈</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Fine 😓</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay ! First question, Who is your first kiss ?!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">SHOULD I ANSWER THAT ?!</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Tell the truth Ven 😏</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">V-vanitas.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">wodbeidbdobddbqoejduxahwbeidbweidbdbdehwieidjdn</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Oh ? It's an honour for me as your first Ven </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Shut up..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Second question, Have you ever had a sex with Vanitas ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">No</span><br/>
<span class="greply">He mean, Soon </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Shut up Van</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Next~ The third question, What makes you interested with Vanitas ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">His eyes and his annoying attitude</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">My kid has grown up 😢</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 22.30PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I'm so Flattered</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">What took you so long ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I was driving to Ven's house. And right now, I'm beside him. Cuddling</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Do you have to tell everything you do ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">When It comes to you, yeah.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Finally, Last question ! Do you love Vanitas ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">PLEASE SAY YES SO I CAN DIE HAPPILY</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">SAY YES DUDE</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">C'mon. Don't be shy Ven 😂</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Be right back. I'm gonna vomit</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yes</span><br/>
</p>
</div>Meanwhile, in America
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Roxas</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 22.40PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">VEN, NOO !!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="greply">...... What on earth are you saying Rox ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry. I had a nightmare earlier and quickly check my phone to chat you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Never mind, I will go to sleep again. Bye Ven</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Truth or Dare !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 22.41PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry. My brothers chat me a minute ago Okay. Now it's my turn. Since Larxene already ask 5 times. Right now I will only answer for 2 more question. No ROMANCE INVOLVED PLEASE</span><br/>
<span class="greply">What is the most embarassing thing you ever experience ? </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Many. For instance, Sora once told 'I love you' to ME while he was drunk. And what's more, He told that in front of Kairi.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">gosh. I've never known you swing that way Sora</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHEN ?! @Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">it was the first night you're dating with Kairi and you're totally drunk. You called me and saying I love you. I REMEMBER IT WELL SORA.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kairi probably cringed 🤣</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">So that's the reason why she was sulking at those day 🤔.  Thanks for telling me Ven 😂</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">You thanked me ?! Shouldn't you supposed to thank Kairi for not mistook you as gay ?!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm not talking 😙 </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Me me ! I'm gonna ask you something Ven ! </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Uh.. What are you gonna do if your brother taking away your Vanitas ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Actually, My brother hate him. VERY much. Which I don't think he will steal Vanitas from me  </span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Trust me, got prank by his brother once is enough to me. I'm seriously want to take some revenge. </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">LOL, Is he that sadistic to you ?  </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">I think he's just trying to be protective to his brother</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh well. My turn then. I will Take 3 truth and 3 dare.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sor, I want you to eat that Bean Boozled Jellybeans</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">I've still got some in the fridge. How much do you want me to eat ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">All of them</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">S H I T</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Truth or Dare !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 22.55PM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">I'm done with this shit.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">OHH ? Took you long enough! What flavor did you get ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">MOSTLY DEAD FISH FLAVOR. YOU KNOW WHAT ? I'M OUT. I'M GONNA VOMIT AGAIN. </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Get well soon dear. Gosh, Larxene I think that was too much for him to handle 😕</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nah, Don't worry. I get slapped earlier by my dad after I slap his ass for taking Sora's request. Eating those jellybeans isn't a big deal at all 😌</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Now That's hurt. I bet it's all red isn't it ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nah.. I'm strong / Thug life</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Who's next ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">I think it's Axel turn.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">All right, I'm a truth player. Go on, ask me.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">What's your ideal person for dating ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Honestly ? Dunno. Maybe something a person who have a spiky hair or something ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dude, you're mohawk lovers ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Don't worry Dem. I'm not interested in you 😉</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">That doesn't answer my question !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Are you single ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yup</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">What do you think about this group ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">A place that full of circus</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">That makes you're the clown !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">No question's here.</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Same </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guys, I gotta go first, there's a sudden call from the hospital. Gonna talk to you later. Bye !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay ! That's make Vanitas as the last person ! Truth or dare ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply"> Since when I'm volunteering ? </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Since you're joining the chat, It means you're in.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I'm not interested actually.. Can I pass ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Stop being a chicken and do it before I kick your ass tomorrow</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I choose Dare. / Grin</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kiss Ven please. At least 2 minutes straight</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">I HATE YOU LARXENE !</span><br/>
<span class="greply">With pleasure.</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Truth or Dare !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 23.00PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Done.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">That was a long kiss dude</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Sorry. I've went too far. He pinched my nose and sulked right now.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Get well soon Ven.. 😓</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">I dare you to sing a song to Ven</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Wait.</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Truth or Dare !</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 23.03PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">He mad at me. He cover his ears with pillow</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why ? What did you sing to him</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Hakuna Matata</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">LMAO SHIT</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Change another song then . </span><br/>
<span class="greply">Okay.</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Friday</b> 23.05PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I got kick from his room. Dem, I'm gonna kill you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">What song did you sing to him ?!</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Death Metal.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">May your ears rest in peace Ven..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Apologize to him dude</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I did. And he would only forgive me If I buy him Jack sparrow plushie. Okay, I count this as his request for my dare.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">It's useless for talking to a person who rich as fuck 😒</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Just tell that you're envy of him Lar</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Meh. No way.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Last one is Axel. What do you want me to do ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">How about you prank Roxas ? 🤣Think of it as your revenge man</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I don't have his number</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Steal your boyfriend's phone to copy his numbers dude.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">How about if I use mission impossible bgm ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nah, it's way too easy for Vanitas to slip again to Ven's room</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Okay, I've got his number. What prank should we do ?😏</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tell him that his brother is kidnapped and you're asking for ransom money !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dude, isn't that way too criminal ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">IT'S P R A N K. Well, of course he never believe it. Just try it first Van, Use a private number.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I'll try..</span><br/>
</p>
</div>Meanwhile, In America.. Which Actually Roxas couldn't sleep after what happen earlier..
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Private Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Saturday</b> 00.00AM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">331852459.JPG</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Your precious brother is kidnapped. If you really want him back, I need a ransom.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHO ARE YOU ?! WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANNA DO TO MY BROTHER ?!</span><br/>
<span class="greply">It's depends on your ransom. If you don't want to pay, probably I will..Rape him ? Kill ? Hang ? Maybe all of them in order.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">You can't be serious. THAT PICTURES A LIE. IT CAN'T BE HIM !</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Should I take another picture for you ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">1685565.JPG</span><br/>
<span class="greply">1258845.JPG</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Shit. Look, I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But if you really rape my brother, I will find you. And I will kill you.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">As I said, I'm only need a ransom.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">How much do you want</span><br/>
<span class="greply">I don't need your money</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">What do you want?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">All I want is your voice. I will record your voice and tell that you're very sorry to someone which is initials V.S</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Who the heck is V.S ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Any more questions then my condition is off and I will kill your brother.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Whoever the bitch named V.S. I'm very sorry about the thing that I have done. Whatever you do, please don't kill my brother or else I can't kill his boyfriend. Please.</span><br/>
<span class="greply">It's seems like we're draw now. 1-1</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">WH-WHAT ?!</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Congratulations Roxas. You've got pranked by your brother's boyfriend</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="text">VANITAS. I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes : Since this chapter is flashback from Bittersweet of Married life, Demyx didn't know about Axel's interested in the male.</p>
<p>And yeah, Vanitas secretly took a photo of Ven's who was overslept while playing truth or dare 🤣🤣🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pandemyx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, sorry for hiatus a while. I've been busy in real life and many others thing to do~</p><p>Also, Happy Roxas Day ! (It was late I know, actually I have made some chat for Roxas day but I haven't publish it until now because i still don't finish it yet. 😅).</p><p>Anyway, Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">The Senior's Playground</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Mon</b> 10:15 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guys, I'm flu right now..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh no..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh no</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh dear</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Oh.. Okay</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Don't just 'Oh no' me ! Say something besides that you dork !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Any other symptoms ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thank you so much for typing besides 'Oh no', Aqua !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">No, I'm seriously asking actually. I'm a doctor so, maybe I could give you some advice or something</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Let see, Uh... My body feels ache, and I'm having a cough periodically </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">OH NO</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Rest in Peace Dem</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Both of you shut up.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">What do you do for your activities everyday ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hm.. Let see, I'm making a new music in my laptop, playing sittar, watching the masked singer.. I think that's it..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">litterally unemployment ^</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dude, I love turtles ! </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kiss from the rose especially !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">SAME D U D E 😍</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guys, why are we out of topics here ? Anyway, perhaps you're tired because lack of sleep. Maybe if you have a free time, I can examined you up.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Is it free ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">There is no free in this world besides 'Free' Anime</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sora... You're actually watching that ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">No I am not, but Kairi is watching it recently.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">I smell G A Y</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">I could give you some discount if you want 😉.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Great ! So I see you tomorrow then ! At 10 A.M sounds good ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sure, I have some time before examine other patients </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Make sure you share us the results Aqua !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay ?</span><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">The Senior's Playground</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Tue</b> 11.30 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">So How did it go? How's the result ? @Aqua @Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">*Inserting Coffin dance song*</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">May your heart be your guiding key Dem..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">I will putting some rose to your tombstone. Don't worry, I will signed with my autograph just in case you're a fans 😘.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Shadap Bitch.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry for late reply, Demyx only having a reumatic because he often to take bath at midnight</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">WAIT.. W H A T. How about his cough ?!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">He was too much eating cheetos</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">And here I thought he was infected</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Infected ? By what ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dem, seriously. Did you watch the news or something ? Or maybe I should call you a cave man</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait, what happened ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Check the news buddy</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Okay..</span><br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">The Senior's Playground</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Tue</b> 11.55 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">GUYS. YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Too late.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Too late bitch</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Too late 💩</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Too late </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">And here we go again 🤦</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pandemyx's Plan on Summer Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">The Senior's Playground</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Thu, July 2nd</b> 9:05 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">G U Y S, IT'S SUMMER. What are you guys planning ?! </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sleeping.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Streaming online with Kairi</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Probably wasting my time to practice darts. I want to get bullseye for 6th time.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Maybe I will playing video games with Roxas</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">I will ruin Ven's plan and he will wasting his time to play with me</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text"> Guys.. I mean, don't you wanna hit the beach ? It's summer duh !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, and it's pandemic right now, duh.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Which is mean we're wasting our time indoors although it's summer. Duh.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Guys... I miss you so much. Why don't you wanna meet me 🥺🥺</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Dem, we have been video calling yesterday.. Yet, you're still miss us ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">At least, I'm glad you're guys okay although we couldn't meet each other.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">True, and hey, all of our conversation yesterday was only talking about Demyx new underwear and his stuff..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey ! We're not talking about my underwear everytime !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah right. Anyway, Aqua doesn't online from 2 days ago. I wonder what's happen with her..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">@Aqua.. Babe, you're there ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sorry for late reply.. Things were hectic these weeks.. 😥</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Whoa, what happen doc ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">New patients and stuff, I gotta take care of the infected patients too</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">Be safe my dear !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">Be safe !</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thanks you guys.. At least, tomorrow I have a day off.. So I will probably at home </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">What will you do ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">I often practicing Judo and wrestling in my leisure time.. So I guess tomorrow I will do that too</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Wait.... WHAT. YOU'RE ACTUALLY DOING THAT ?!</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">uhh.. Yeah ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">She is a doctor..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">She is kind</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">She is hot</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">And what's more, She is so badass</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Thanks for the inspiration guys, I'm gonna add those into my lyrics.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">I think Terra will be falling in love with you Aqua..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Noo.. We're just friends..😂</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">How do you feel exactly to him Aqua ?</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Well.. He is gentleman, kind, thoughtfull but... Clumsy on the other side which make him cute. Maybe like a little brother to me 😅</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Terra</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Thu, July 2nd</b> 11.00AM</span><br/>
<span class="greply">The senior's playground chat screeshoot.jpg</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Aqua told this about you</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Terra</span><br/>
<span class="text">......</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext"></span><br/>
<span class="text">Ugh.. Really ?</span><br/>
<span class="greply">At least you're a good person in her eyes..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Terra</span><br/>
<span class="text">and here am I hoping that she will think that I'm different in her eyes..</span><br/>
<span class="greply">You're not maxing your social link yet Bro.. Consider this as a Persona</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Terra</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're too much playing games Ven.. 😐😐😐</span><br/>
<span class="greply">Trust me, when it's already reach until 10, you will max your confidant.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Terra</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yeah.. Thanks Ven.. I always wonder how can you fall in love with Vanitas ? 🤔 I mean, how to max his confidant </span><br/>
<span class="greply">...</span><br/>
<span class="greply">..........</span><br/>
<span class="greply">It's complicated.. If I describe it, probably it's just like K.H games. </span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Terra</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're just making my brain crashing Ven ! 😵 </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="phone">
  <p></p>
  <div class="phone">
    <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">The Senior's Playground</span><br/>
<span class="time"><b>Thu, July 2nd</b> 11.15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anyway, I'm gonna head to the beach. A L O N E.</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">You're just like Squidward dude..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ugh, if Demyx isn't lucky, he probably will the first guy who infected and die miserably</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Demyx</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hey, That's rude ! But, you know what, If you guys interested.. I will waiting for ya at the beach today.. All food will be my treat 😉</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Larxene</span><br/>
<span class="text">You know what, I'm in ! I heard the beach helding a food contest and I'M SO EXCITED.🤪🤪</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Sora</span><br/>
<span class="text">REALLY ? I'M IN TOO</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Ventus</span><br/>
<span class="text">Count me in ! It's gonna be fun</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Vanitas</span><br/>
<span class="text">Think I will bask in the sun while waiting Ven..</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Aqua</span><br/>
<span class="text">Umm.. Guys.. Don't forget to wear a mask</span><br/>
<span class="grouptext">Axel</span><br/>
<span class="text">And this is why this group is entirely a circus..</span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway, review and kudos are always appreciated~!</p>
<p>P.S : K.H stands for Kingdom Hearts Lmao 🤣🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>